Minor Complications
by midnasshadow44
Summary: Ash found his soul mate, but it was made perfectly clear that his 'one and only' was not interested. So what happens when Ash leaves to prove himself worthy? Well, he ends up making one of the biggest mistakes of all, one that not only effects his relationship with Mary-Lynette, but also his entire existence.
1. Chapter 1: Troubles

"_You aren't to fall for a human"_ They said

"_You are forbidden from doing anything alike"_ They said

"_It will keep you safe"_ They said.

The council said so many things Ash did not think to listen to. The council had warned his entire race of the punishments, but Ash had never been the type to care about consequences.

Ash never expected his three troublesome sisters to lead him to his soul-mate. Ash never expected to have a soul-mate... Ash never believed in one. Mary-Lynette was a kind girl, with a fiery temper that sent him off the edge in annoyance. She was perfect. Every hair on head, every spark in her eye... and every centimeter of the flesh on her neck.

Ash! He commanded himself in his head. She's your soul-mate not your dinner!

He must admit, no matter how much he longed for Mary-Lynette, it wasn't going to be easy to forget his lamia ways. It wasn't going to be easy to do what Quinn had done for Rashel.

Ash bit his lip.

Rashel Jordan. He could not believe Quinn had made such a sacrifice for 'The Cat'. He still didn't understand how Quinn, in his cold, heartless self, had found enough passion, enough LOVE, to forget everything he knew all for Rashel. To sacrifice the way he lived for centuries for his soul-mate.

And now Ash was supposed to do the same for Mary-Lynette?

So what if he was part of Circle Daybreak? So what if he was on the 'good side' the 'humans side'?

He gritted his teeth. Maybe he should go grab some advice from Quinn.

He looked up over at hill and towards his great-aunts farm, where his three sisters now lived in hiding.

He didn't think Quinn would have any advice as to what he was supposed to do about Scarlet...

She was his real problem. She was the mistake that was going to take over his entire life.

Scarlet Blackburn. Scarlet, the made vampire that had shattered the world as he knew it.

Not only did he feel himself slipping desperately in love with her... but he was the one that made her into what she was today. A vampire.

After almost killing her for supper, he had received a horrid change of heart that would set his world on fire. Why? Why couldn't he have just let her die?

Because of the light. The electricity. The feeling of flying.

Scarlet may be his soul-mate.

But that was impossible right? Mary-Lynette was his soul-mate... He had been confused, pained and insanely desperate. That is why he saved her. That is why he turned her into the monster that she may never learn to control.

She hates Ash.

Mart-Lynette hates Ash.

And if anyone from Circle-Daybreak finds out, they will hate him too.

Maybe even kill him?

The council definitely would.

But they didn't kill James! James did the same thing... and Circle Daybreak still accepted him with pleasure. But Poppy wasn't a random girl in the streets of Vegas... Scarlet was. Scarlet was a random, dark brown haired girl with highly attractive long legs and a cat like grace.

But still. Scarlet was random. Ash was dead for. And Mary-Lynette was completely out of the picture.

_Ash? Ash, whats wrong? Your mind is fuzzy..._

Ash glanced up at the voice trembling inside his head. He fought back the urge to gasp. He recognized Jade's worried tone at once. His eyes went black. She must have been close... was she reading his mind?

Oh god.

_Jade. Where are you?_

He waited for a reply.

_I'm in the woods silly. I know I shouldn't be using my-_

_Jade, I shouldn't be here._

He cut off her message with his own.

_I know. Why are you here? Mary-Lynette doesn't want to-_

_It's not about Mary-Lynette, Jade._

He cut her off again. Panic slowly glazing over his mind. He couldn't have Jade know about anything, she'd tell Kestrel... worst yet she'd tell Rowan.

_Ash, this is hurting my head. Can we talk in person?_

Ash swallowed. He'd better get out of here and fast. He cared about Jade, he cared about her a lot. She was his sister. But he knew he couldn't talk to her, not now. It's been so long since they'd last spoken, he wasn't even used to her sending him her thoughts.

_No, Jade, I have to go!_

_No! Ash, please I want to talk to you! Ash! Where are you going?_

He swallowed and opened the door of his car, climbing in.

_Ash!_

_I'm going to see Blaise. In Vegas. Goodbye Jade._

_What!? Blaise Harmen? Ash, why?_

Ash slammed down on the gas pedal and flew down the hill, he didn't reply to Jade. He wanted to, but he couldn't. He had was winging it when he told her he was going to see Blaise, but maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all...

Although, Blaise always knew...

_Ash! Ash, wait! Please! I need to-_

The connection was cut.

And Ash had no more answers than he started out with.


	2. Chapter 2: Found Her

Thea looked nervously over at Lupe, her eyes sparking in nervous energy. Lupe looked away immediately, biting her lip.

Neither of them had any idea of what to do.

"She's scared" Hanna whispered, gazing through the small crack in the door at the girl. Or rather the vampire...

"Obviously" Rashel muttered. "She's made. Just recently too... She must be terrified."

The four girls exchanged glances. All of them struggling to see past each other and into the room where the brown haired girl sat in silence, starring out the window. Neither of them spoke for at least thirty seconds as they watched her, she didn't move, not a single flicker of her eyelashes.

Lupe groaned impatiently.

"Who the hell do vampires think they are!? Running around and turning humans!" Lupe exclaimed. Thea and Rashel glanced over at Lupe in confusion, Hanna sighed understandably.

"Look, I know what its like, Lupe. Humans can't be changed unless the accept the vampires blood as well... Or in my case, they are forced" Hanna explained reasonably. Thea nodded in agreement, she had heard of the transformation as well and it was much more complicated than a single bite.

Rashel said nothing, still peering in at the girl.

"It doesn't matter **how **she was changed. She **was. **Now we just need to find out why and by who." Rashel said suddenly, making a rather reasonable point. Lupe rolled her eyes at the comment, or _game plan _from Rashel.

"That's going to be hard since she can't talk"

"She can talk, she just won't" Thea corrected. Lupe sighed.

"Whatever. Fact is, she isn't _going_ to talk."

Again, all of them exchanged glances.

"I'll go tell Thierry" Hanna announced, turning away from them without another word and starting down the hallway. Rashel sighed and stepped after her, breaking into a graceful pace.

"I'll go see if Quinn can get through to her"

Lupe turned suddenly to Thea when Rashel was out of hearing range. She smirked.

"Quinn? Good luck with that kitty" Lupe rolled her eyes and brushed past Thea, making her way down the opposite hallway.

Thea blinked.

**Ash walked inside without hesitation like he'd done so many times before. He didn't know how he'd found himself in Vegas, but I suppose the idea of seeing Blaise must have drew him in.**

**The door slammed behind him and he stopped, watching as Grandma Harmen glanced up from behind the counter. She raised a curious eyebrow, and then slowly smiled.**

**"Ah yes, Ash. What brings you here?" She asked him without an ounce of surprise in her voice.**

**Ash glanced around.**

**"Is Blaise home?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Can I speak to her?"**

**"Of course"**

**Grandma Harmen didn't move, just smiled at him knowingly. Ash blinked twice, his short patience quickly wearing thin.**

**"Well, are you going to go and-"**

**"Ash, well, well, well, what a pleasant surprise."**

**Ash was cut off mid sentence by a honey smooth voice that caught him every time. He jerked his gaze towards the back room, where Blaise was just appearing from behind the door banner. He sighed and gave her a faint smile.**

**"Can I talk to you?"**

**"Well, did you expect us to just sit in silence?"**

**"Funny. I meant... privately"**

**He noticed Grandma Harmen give a gentle laugh and a slight shake of her head. He ignored it. He knew Grandma Harmen would find out at some point, but he also knew there was no way he was going to bring up Thea around any witches.**

**Thea wasn't even _supposed _to be a witch anymore.**

**Blaise sighed.**

**"Outside then" She announced, pushing past Ash and heading for the door. Ash fell into step behind her as they hurried back outside to the unwelcoming mid-day sun. Ash gritted his teeth as Blaise turned to him, her pin straight hair falling just above her hips.**

**"Well then, what was the urgency?"**

**"Do you know if Thea's still at Thierry's?"**

**"Does she have anywhere else to go? Why do you need to know?"**

**"I...uh.. I need a sisterly presence"**

**"Will I not do?"**

**"Well, someone more... passionate and... understanding"**

**"Ash, what did you do this time?"**

**Ash swallowed, starring into her curious eyes. His nerves were on fire, he knew Blaise would force it out of him at some point. He eventually gave up thinking of a lie and sighed, looking past her.**

**"I need to find somebody. I think Thea might know where she is"**

**Blaise smiled deviously.**

**"You've lost someone have you? And it's a girl?! Gasp, what would Mary-Lynette say about-"**

**"It's not the time Blaise!" He snapped at her**

**Blaise only sighed.**

**"Fine, whatever. Thea may be busy. They found a made vampire this morning, roaming the streets... Thierry's not happy and R-"**

**"_Wait, what?_"**

**"A made vampire? Why do you-"**

**Ash didn't wait for the question. He knew all to well the vampire was Scarlet. He just knew, something inside him told him it was. He stepped past Blaise quickly and started running towards his car. His heard leap from his chest and pounded against his bones.**

**He felt like a time bomb waiting to blow.**

Lupe met him at the door, already in her wolf form. She was growling suspiciously as he pulled the car to a sudden stop outside the gates. He noticed the mansion was as well kept as always as he threw himself out of the car and barreled towards the front steps.

Lupe's eyes flashed in recognition and shock as she saw him appear from the sunsets shadows.

She was in the middle of transforming back to human as he raced past her, only Scarlet on his mind.

He couldn't believe they found her, he couldn't believe she was here... He couldn't imagine seeing her again.

"Ash!" Lupe cried from behind him as he pushed the giant wooden doors open and ran into the main lobby.

Thierry and Hanna were just coming down the stairs, whispering to each other in hushed voices. Thierry's eyes flashed in shock as he saw Ash.

"Ash? what are you-"

"Where's the girl!?" Ash exclaimed in a yell. He walked towards them quickly and panicky, not hesitating once.

"What girl?"

"Does he mean the vampire g-" Hanna was saying just as Ash cut her off.

"Yes! Her, the vampire, whatever, where is she?!"

"Ash, whats your deal?" Thierry narrowed his eyes, not planning on giving any answer's until he got some himself.

Hanna stepped forwards.

"She's upstairs.. but Ash, why-"

Ash didn't hear the rest. He raged up the stairs, passing Thierry and Hanna without a second glance. He ran down the hallway, his feet beating against the carpeted floors. He passed Eric as he ran, maybe even Thea... He didn't notice. He didn't care to look at their faces.

The only time he slowed was when he saw Rashel.

She was peering into a room, watching something curiously until she caught sight of Ash. Her expression immediately went confused. She said nothing as Ash again picked up his run and turned sharply when he reached the room Rashel was spying.

Quinn was kneeling in front of her.

She had an emotionless expression, just peering out the window. She didn't even seem to noticed that anybody had run in and disturbed the entire aura.

Her brown, redish colored hair was up in a high pony tail, prim and proper. She was wearing the same black leather jacket and beige trousers as she had been the night he week he turned her. Quinn looked away from her the second Ash made an appearance.

"Ash, what are you-"

"Scarlet" Ash breathed.

She stiffened.

It was an immediate response. Her eyes went black seconds before she whipped her head towards the door... towards him.

Her eyes widened.

Her heart-stopped.

She could only stare.


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicion

Thierry was unquestionably more intimidating when angry. His eyes burned with suspicion, and his jaw was set with a certain fury. Ash tried his best to remain casual, sinking against the back wall and refusing to meet Thierry's glower.

In the small room, a low, ominous voice spoke louder than a yell, "Ash, I'm going to ask you a question and you are going to tell me -"

"The answer?" Ash snapped, smartly.

Thierry sneered, "The truth. I'm not looking for any bullshit here, and I don't plan to get any" He warned sternly. Thierry stood close to the door, blocking any attempt of escape. Not that Ash had been planning to make any moves anyway, he needed to be here, for Scarlet.

"Fine" Ash replied, drawing out his word and finally, looking up from his feet.

Thierry took a long pause, "They brought her in this morning, too weak to resist. After she fed, she did not speak, not to anybody... she refused to look at us. We were worried, she was dangerous and scared, there was nothing to be done..." He broke off, his gaze lifting to meet Ash's "And then you showed up. You showed up in your hysteria and she broke out of her daze the moment you stepped in the room. That wasn't a coincidence, Ash and don't you dare try to tell me it was"

Ash pondered on this, realizing his mistake. How could he be stupid enough to draw so much attention? Bursting in the mansion and racing up towards a mysterious vampire girl would not be passed over as a 'coincidence'. He shouldn't have expected it would.

"That wasn't a question, Thierry" Ash remarked slowly, avoiding the subject.

Thierry narrowed his eyes, "Fine, here is your question... Did you do it? Are to blame for that girls transformation?"

How subtle.

Ash locked his jaw, trying his best to clear his mind. "No" He lied. A sudden thought of Mary-Lynette passed through, and he wondered what she would think of this. After a moment, she realized that the Scarlet situation was way past worrying about Mary-Lynette.

Thierry was unimpressed, and definitely not trying to hide it.

"You are trying to tell me you have never seen that girl before?" Thierry asked.

Ash paused, and then shook his head, "No, I never said that. I have seen her before, that's how I recognized her"

"Where?" Thierry pushed further.

"Yesterday, I was planning to come visit you, believe it or not, when I noticed her. No doubt our kind, but I didn't think much of it. With all that's been happening since Maya, with the humans going out of whack, I figured she was just another unfortunate case." Ash explained, watching as Thierry flinched at the name 'Maya'.

Thierry only stared, his gaze biting into Ash's. The room fell quiet, neither of them daring to drop the glare down. The thoughts racing through Ash's mind spun wild, but he tried to keep it blank. His nerves were flaring with panic, and knowing he could crack under Thierry's tension, Ash stepped forward.

"Is that all?" He asked, breaking the thick silence.

Thierry relaxed, but only slightly.

_You're lucky _Thierry's voice rung in Ash's mind.

_Only honest _Ash replied.

There was a moment of dazed understanding, where both men flashed each other dim smiles.

Fake, of course.

Thierry nodded once and then, without another word, slunk out of the room. He made sure to shut the door behind him, leaving Ash alone with his troubles.

Ash did not sigh in relief, even in the safety of his loneliness, he still felt uneasy.

He hesitated before following Thierry out into the hall. All of the Daybreak members must be suspicious, and even though Ash knew they had a right to be, he still felt cheated. He inhaled sharply, taking two shorts strides to the door and stalking out of the room.

He headed directly for Scarlet.

"How old are you?" Quinn's voice was quiet and comforting, becoming clearer as Ash approached the entry to Scarlet's room.

Scarlet sighed, "Seventeen" Her voice was a hiss. It made Ash's skin crawl.

Ash reached the door, silently peering in the crack. He saw Scarlet, sitting on the bed just as before, but instead of staring blankly out the window, her gaze was searching the man crouching before her. Quinn held a secure hand just above her knee, looking up at her with a certain intrigue. Quinn took a sad breath, shaking his head.

"One year younger than myself... It's a pity" He remarked coldly, his tone losing the comfort.

Scarlet scoffed, "You mean one_ centur_y, right?" She snapped, sounding rather humored.

Ash allowed his lips to curl in a sly smirk, watching as this new vampire tried to make light of her horrible situation. He cursed himself for ever choosing this striking human to feed, he would have saved her so much pain.

Not that he could take it back now.

"Ash?"

The voice came from behind him.

It was Lupe. She took a deep breath and then spit out words at the speed of light.

"Ash, I just got back from talking to _Keller_, who was talking to _Thea_, who was outside when she saw _Rashel_ talking to _Thierry_, who was saying that _Blaise Harmen is looking for you_." She took another breath.

Ash spun around, his eyebrow arched. He never quite understood how females managed to speak so quickly, or even remember such long lines of gossip. He sighed.

"Nice to know" He responded flatly, his mind elsewhere.

Lupe shrugged, "She's outside, standing by your car. Thea said she refused to leave until she met with you, so..."

Ash's face dropped with annoyance, "Of course she would" He grumbled. Blaise was his cousin, and in reality in should be happy she'd even bother to talk to him at all, nobody else really wanted to; but at the same time, it _was _Blaise and she certainly wasn't the easiest conversational.

Ash took one last glance into the room, and then bit his lip, nodding to Lupe and heading down the hall. He brushed past her as he went, never meeting her eyes. Just as he was approaching the stairs, Lupe cleared her throat for his attention.

Ash stopped.

"She doesn't want to see you, Ash. Or talk to you." Lupe said, not turning to look at him.

Ash's face twisted in confusion, "Who?"

Lupe gestured towards the door, "The Vam-_ Scarlet_, I mean. I guess your charm didn't affect her as it was supposed to..."

Biting back a harsh growl to hide his disappointment, Ash huffed. "It has nothing to do with charm.. But thanks Lupe, I wasn't planning to talk to her anyways" He hissed, walking away and leaving Lupe to her own confusion.


End file.
